Staying with Spain
by Shinzu-Shinzoku
Summary: With his parents at the hospital, Ankara has to stay with Spain and Romano with his brother TRNC. Something tells us that things are going to go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Staying with Spain  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slight OOC, mentioned mpreg, Romano

* * *

><p>Ankara was up late in the night, unable to sleep. In his hand was his mask, something he never let go. He didn't know why, but it gave him a sense of security, as if no one could see his emotions and hurt him because of them. Now, he felt odd, as if he almost knew something bad was going to happen. His baba, Turkey, had been feeling odd today, and that almost always spelled trouble.<p>

Suddenly a light across the hall flicked on.

"Shit, Greece, wake up."

"Ngh, Turkey? What is it? It's like, four in the morning you idiot."

"We need to go."

Ankara raised an eyebrow, but forced himself to look like he was asleep.

"Why?"

"Oh, yeah, well- your damn brat wants out."

"Don't call her a brat, brat."

"Real mature, Greece."

"You never called Ankara a brat- it's only fair not to call her a brat."

"Dude, Ankara didn't wake me up at three in the morning every night!"

"Ah, already making your life hell and she's not even born yet. Yes, she is my child."

There was a quiet groan. "Greece, we need to leave."

"I'll grab the boys."

Suddenly there was an awkward silence, and Ankara could almost feel the two staring at each other.

"Where are we taking them...?" Greece asked.

Turkey cursed loudly. "Shit. Um. Spain! He told me he was going to be around this month, let's ask him."

"Yes, because one of your worst enemies is seriously going to watch our kids for more than ten minutes. Know what? Fine, I'll call him. You get dressed or whatever."

The light to Ankara's room was suddenly flicked on, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Greece stood in the door, his hair a mess, his shirt hanging off one shoulder, his face screwed into a somewhat mad, somewhat worried, somewhat tired look.

"Wake up, boys."

TRNC groaned from the other side of the room, throwing a stuffed animal at Greece.

"Why," the nation complained, hiding under his blanket.

Greece sighed. "Get some clothes for the next few days, alright?" he asked. "And toothbrushes, hairbrush, whatever the hell you want to take with you." He walked away, dialing numbers on a phone.

Sitting up, Ankara frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "Okay..." he began, sliding down from his bed. As he put his mask on, TRNC gathered clothing for the both of them. There was another groan from TRNC, who had just seen the clock.

"Are our parents insane?" his quiet, whispering voice asked. "It's four in the morning."

"Let's just go with it," Ankara said, yawning. He took clothes from TRNC and put them in a bag. Nothing else to do but just sit there as his brother ran out and got their tooth and hair brushes, and then they were sitting there for a little while longer, swinging their legs back and forth.

Greece motioned for them to go out into the living room, and both boys jumped off the bed and grabbed their stuff. They heard exclamations like, "Shit this hurts!" and "Damn it, I forgot I have no shirts that fit right!" Finally Turkey was being ushered down the stairs by Greece, looking even more tired and grumpy than ever before.

In the car, Turkey was leaning against the window, pressing his face to the cool glass.

"Baba, where are we going?" TRNC dared to ask. Greece stared at him through the mirror. Turkey just shook his head.

"You're going to see Spain for a little while," Greece said.

The two threw their heads back and groaned.

"Can't we see Egypt instead?" Ankara asked, leaning forward to look over the side of the seat. He was clutching one of his pet cats, a beautiful chocolate brown with light amber eyes. "He doesn't want to kill us."

"No, it's only Romano who wants to kill you," Greece said with a sigh. "But all the countries are in slightly good relations right now, so we'll see how it goes."

"And if he hurts either of you, I'll personally kick his ass," Turkey grumbled. "Spain shouldn't even be mad at you guys- it's me he was brooding about, but that was, what, back in my Ottoman days?"

Greece nodded. "He seemed happy on the phone. And Ankara, you'll have to leave Lilith in the car with us. I'm afraid they don't do so well with animals."

Frowning, Ankara looked down at his pet, gently rubbing her cheeks and ears. "Alright," he mumbled, handing the cat up. She curled up on Greece's lap, leaving them all in silence.

They pulled up at a small house in the heart of Ankara. Greece hopped out and grabbed the kids, meeting up with a man at the door. Though he looked tired, he had a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Greece said with a weak smile. Spain waved a hand.

"No problem," he said. "I'm in the city watching a place for a friend- so why not, you know?" Laughing he turned into the house, gesturing for the boys to come with him. "Don't forget to send me pictures this time."

Ankara walked in with his bag after hugging Greece. TRNC looked at his father, shaking his head.

"This is going to be a long few days," he said and then turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Random inspiration today?<p>

I think yes. I think I got Greece more into character with this one. XD And in this story, while Greece and Turkey are away, their sons TRNC and Ankara have to stay with Spain and Romano.

Something tells me it won't go very well. XD Anyway, enjoy, review, all that fun stuff!


	2. Morning

After quickly folding up a mat and placing it under the couch, Ankara stood up and put on his mask, looking around with curiosity. It was obvious that an Italian lived there, and a sweet smell wafted through the air. However, he did not go to check it out. His stomach hurt he was so worried and scared, but his older brother was there; he'd be okay, he knew he would. TRNC actually woke up not too long afterward, dittoing what Ankara had done with his mat. It took him but two minutes to throw on his clothes in the bathroom, and when he wandered back out, he guided Ankara to the kitchen.

A young girl with long, smooth brown hair and green eyes was swinging her legs back and forth, munching on a piece of bread. Spain set out some toast and yogurt for the boys, sitting down next to a grumpy Romano. An awkward silence filled the air as TRNC nearly inhaled his food and Ankara simply nibbled on his toast.

"Something wrong?" TRNC asked in his usual quiet voice, raising an eyebrow. "You usually are done eating by now."

"I'm fine," the boy said, taking a bite out of the toast, forcing himself to swallow. TRNC didn't look convinced but went back to his food.

The girl really wanted to talk. She giggled and smiled, saying, "I'm Madrid!"

Ankara quietly mumbled his name, hiding behind his toast.

"No way the son of _Turkey_is shy," Spain teased with a kind smile. Ankara shrunk down in his chair. "Hey, hey, I'm just playing-"

"What the hell is TRNC then? Whatever, now sit up and eat," Romano snapped, narrowing his eyes. Spain smacked him upside the head.

"You can't get revenge on your worst enemy's son, that's just wrong."

As they went back and forth about something or other, Madrid looked at Ankara, her eyes shining. She looked as if she hadn't had very many friends, and was excited for someone to be with her. Quickly, when everyone was done, she shoved both boys back into the living room and pulled out Wii controllers, waving them around excitedly.

"Come on, let's play!"

"Erm, what game?" Ankara asked.

"NiGHTS. It's two player- who wants to go first? No one, fine, kid in the fez."

TRNC jumped in surprise, looking around. He pointed to himself. Madrid nodded. Ankara sat on the couch as the two raced on screen; the two Turkish children were having difficulty even knowing what to do, as all the directions were in Italian. Wonderful. They must have brought it over from their home.

"Can we play Mario Kart?" Ankara whined, frowning. "I at least know the controls to that."

After half an hour of NiGHTS, Madrid finally changed it. They all got controllers, but when they started playing, Ankara, who owned Greece, was in dead last. Madrid giggled and shot down the race track as Ankara ran over a banana. TRNC was in first place, but he didn't even look like he was trying.

"Come on, Ankara," Madrid giggled. "It's not that hard-"

"I know!" Ankara snapped. "I...I just...-"

"He's distracted," TRNC said. When he won the race, he placed the controller down and walked back into the kitchen, disappearing from sight.

Both kids stared at each other. When the nation walked back into the room, his face became blank and he just stared.

"Give me my mask back!" Ankara complained. He tackled Madrid to the ground, knocking her head upside the coffee table. Yelling at him, Madrid threw him aside and jumped to her feet, sprinting around the house.

"No! I feel like a super hero!" Madrid exclaimed, climbing over the back of the couch and hiding under the table. Ankara was actually pretty freaking strong; he dragged the girl out and pummeled her, taking his mask back.

Now TRNC, Spain, and Romano were staring in plain shock. Madrid began to cry.

Romano pulled her up and whispered to her, though that whisper was rather loud. "If you need to get him back, go find Spain's stupid bull. It'll work every time."

TRNC grabbed Ankara's wrist, scowling. "No, no fighting," he whispered, trying to raise his voice. "Our parents want us on our best behavior, we don't need to destroy someone else house."

He took his younger brother and walked outside, both of them sitting on the cool grass.

"I've never heard him speak more than a few phrases," Spain mumbled.

"I wanna go back home," Ankara mumbled, leaning against his brother. He still had his stuff cat in his arms, and was staring at the clouds above his city. "I don't like Madrid."

TRNC sighed. "You can't hate someone just because they took your mask," he said.

"Yes I can," Ankara said quickly. "Besides, you hate Sealand, and all he's doing is living."

"Hey!" TRNC exclaimed. "The little brat thinks he's a nation- he's got like, 4 citizens! I'm Northern Cyprus!"

Ankara giggled and wrapped his arms around his brother's arm. They watched the early morning clouds float by, people walk their dogs, young children out on their bicycles, cats prowling around. Standing, Ankara chased after one, but TRNC dragged him back and walked with him back inside. Madrid was sitting on the couch, her arms crossed, staring at the boys as they walked in.

"Done pouting?" she asked.

TRNC narrowed his eyes. "Watch it," he growled. Ankara hid behind him, peeking out nervously. "I will personally start a war with your city if you don't leave him alone."

Madrid almost choked on her apple juice. "What the heck does that mean?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinzu<em>**: Derpderp. Short chapter, sorry guys. I was seriously stumped as to how I was going to write that. I always get into these situations- I start something epic and then don't think ahead and get stuck.

And oohhh snap. Madrid better watch out for TRNC. He doesn't sound to happy right thar. XD

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Afternoon

Lunch was an all new game. Both Romano and Spain were well awake enough to keep a good eye on the children; Romano had made them some spaghetti for lunch and was setting it out, as well as some apple juice and bread. Ankara and TRNC were strategically placed on the complete other side of the table, while Madrid's parents sat on either side of her, like a wall between the two families. Spain and Madrid were laughing lightheartedly about something going on in their country. Romano chewed quietly, staring, angry about something or other.

Ankara had his stuffed cat in one arm, odd for the eight year old boy. With his other hand, he was trying to get the noodles onto his fork, Madrid laughing at him every so often.

"I'd rather eat Japan's cooking," Ankara whispered. TRNC raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I can just stab whatever he makes."

"Hey, wanna be pirates after lunch?" Madrid asked excitedly. "Oh, I wanna be a pirate, so bad. Oi, hurry up!"

Shying away, Ankara frowned. "I don't know..."

"I promise not to take your mask this time," she said. "I'll look through my costumes. I'm sure I had a masquerade mask somewhere."

"That's right! I need to decorate mine! It's almost Christmas!" Ankara tugged on his brother's sleeve. "We need to tell baba when he gets home to get me feathers. And glue!"

Spain let out a quiet chuckle. "If you want to decorate your mask today or tomorrow, we have plenty of feathers."

"Oh my God, Agata brought costumes, feathers, paint, glittery, plastic gem things- it's like she thought we were really moving!" Romano huffed and took a bite of bread.

"But Romano, she's only six."

And damn smart. Madrid, who had finished, didn't wait. She grabbed Ankara's hand and dragged him off to one of the back rooms, nearly diving into a big box her family had brought along. Ankara stood back, rubbing his arms, and when her head poked up over the pile of costumes, she had a little duffel bag.

Scattered across a tattered and torn blanket was paints, glue, feathers of every color, decorations, little bells, and strings.

"Here, don't want to get your mask all messed up. This stuff doesn't come off!" She handed him a few cheap, art-store masks and sat back, pulling out black paint. "I'm going to be the mean pirate! Who has tamed a bull! So I need..." She glued to feathers on to look like horns.

"I'm gonna be...um...an Ottoman pirate!"

TRNC snorted. "The Ottomans weren't pirates, silly," he said quietly, kneeling down next to his brother.

"I can be one!" Ankara exclaimed, horrified. "Just you watch."

And so, he reached forward, grabbed red paint, and completely covered the mask. Sticking his tongue out, he put tiny white feathers all around the edges, outlined the eye holes in gold.

"Ha, I'm an Ottoman pirate!"

He placed it aside, grinning, Christmas designs forgotten.

"I need to make a mask for baba!"

"He already has a mask," his brother pointed out, crossing his arms. "And what about papa?"

"Psh, Greece would turn it down," Ankara said with a roll of his eyes. Madrid giggled.

"Hurry up, I wanna play!" she said, setting her mask aside to dry. She stood up and went back over to the box, pulling out a black cloak and a frilly, white shirt. With that, she tied a red sash around her waist and kept a red cloth in her hand. Ankara, who promised to make the mask later, jumped up and found his costume; a red coat with a high collar and navy blue gloves.  
>They reached for their masks and stared at each other. Ankara didn't want a hat- Madrid, however, had a black one with strings of beads hanging down by her face.<p>

"Ragh!" she exclaimed, grabbing a toy sword.

Ankara grabbed his own toy sword and sprinted out of the house, finding himself in the backyard. A play set had been built, with a slide, monkey bars, and a swing, half hidden by beautiful trees and fluffy bushes.

He was almost tackled over, but stepped to the side just in time. Madrid stumbled off the porch and onto the grass, spinning around, sword outstretched.

"You can't get me!" Ankara exclaimed, running for the play set. He sprinted up the small set of stairs and stood at the to, teasing Madrid by sticking his tongue out. The girl huffed and followed, managing to climb up the slide. Ankara, horrified, went to push her off, but she grabbed the bars by the entrance and stood still.

"Get down!" he exclaimed, pushing her shoulders. Still she wouldn't budge, only opening an eye to grin and stick her tongue out. "Hey! That's my thing, jerk!"

Madrid let out a squeal- she let her guard down! She was being shoved down the slide, but Ankara slipped (clumsy little jerk) and together they tumbled down onto the grass.

"I choose you, Spike!"

She randomly pulled out a stuffed bull made in the same fashion as Ankara's cat and began to beat the boy with it.

"Get 'im, Spike! Destroy him!"

Squealing again, Madrid was shoved aside. Ankara ripped the toy out of her hands and went running with it, ending up now in the front yard. TRNC was following them, watching out of amusement.

Spain and Romano, confused, looked out the front door. Ankara was dragging Madrid across the yard by the back of her collar, having thrown the stuffed animal on the grass a few meters away. At the same time, Madrid was flailing, shouting out curses. Spain sighed.

"She's so loud," he said, grinning sheepishly. "Glad the neighborhood is awake!"

"Hey you brat!" Romano exclaimed. Ankara didn't seem phased. "Be nice, you hear!"

"Romano, they're playing."

"I don't care. If he hurts her-"

"And you do something to him, you'll probably start World War III unintentionally."

Romano cursed and walked back inside, leaving Spain outside.

How much trouble could the little Turk cause? At most he would knock Madrid off her perch or something, and after all, they were just little kids.

"Ahh! Attack my pirate crew!" Madrid pounded the air, squirming so much that Ankara lost his grip. She turned around and pummeled him, knocking him over. "We got you!"

"Like heck you do!" Ankara growled, flipping over onto his stomach and squirming away. Madrid let out an 'oof' as she fell on the ground. "Finish her off, crew!"

TRNC was a little confused. When he was little, he pretended very little, and all he saw now was two children fighting in a street, yelling at their 'crews' to attack. Ankara ran over near a rock pile, and Madrid squealed.

"Don't touch my treasure, you fiend!"

Ankara nudged a rock with his foot, staring at Madrid blankly. Her face darkened a little and she charged over, gathering a few rocks in her arms.

Growling, she spun around, saying, "Let's go before he gets any more!"

She ran around to the backyard, Ankara scrambling behind her. Suddenly Madrid found herself in a shed. That Ankara closed and locked. As much as she pounded on the door, yelled out, and cried, he would not let her out.

"Seda!"

Her eyes opened- that must have been Ankara.

"Seda, what in the world are you doing?"

"Erm, standing here?"

"Where is Madrid?"

"In the shed."

"Why?"

"She's my prisoner."

Madrid could practically hear Spain face palm. She heard Ankara grumble as he was gently pushed aside, and bright light filled the entire shed as her father opened the door.

She almost tackled him over, tears falling down her face as she hugged him.

"Don't let him do that!" she cried. "I don't like dark places!"

"Sh, sh, you're okay now." Spain knelt down next to her. "I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Ankara backed up into TRNC, a frown on his face. Madrid glared at him, unable to stop her tears.

"Come on, let's go inside."

As they walked away, Ankara was held back, afraid to walk up near the other family. He sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_**: Know what? I never played pretend when I was little. Or, I did, and I was always a cat and fell asleep on my sit-n-spin. Haha, remember those? XDD

Anyway, I swear to the sky gods I didn't mean to make this encounter even a little bit like when Turkey captured Romano. -_-' It just happened that way, you know?

Agata is Madrid's human name and Seda is Ankara's human name. Ankara really does try to make friends...he does. ;I


End file.
